1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to the field of latches, and more specifically to latches well-suited to use with domino circuits.
2. Related Art
In high-speed integrated circuit (IC) applications, particularly microprocessors and microcontrollers, Domino circuits are used, where appropriate, to provide speed advantages over static logic. Such applications rarely include scannable latches for similar reasons, e.g., the inclusion of a scannable latch inserts substantial delay into the circuit. In order to provide full scan support, a circuit includes static latches twice per cycle, and the clocks are shut down twice per cycle, in order to avoid conflicts. While scannable latches are desirable, in order to allow for improved logic testing than is otherwise possible, the delay imposed is too significant.